The Pride Exam
by TitanicDisaster15
Summary: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are quested to take the Pride Exam in order to earn their place in the Pride Lands as their home, as Brina will be teaching them how to be good hyenas.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pride Exam**

 **Chapter 1**

Brina laid her back on the grass, smiling at the stars in the night sky. It's been a month she earned her place in the Pride Lands, after her hard fight against her rival Micah. She couldn't have been more happier with her father Enzo and mate Manzi living in the Pride Lands. She gave a bit of a frown though, wondering how they can get Ed, Banzai and Shenzi to redeem themselves.

"Brina!" Enzo called out. "Brina!"

Brina smiled at hearing her father's voice and got up to her feet, running toward her family's cave. But then she stopped and crawled in the tall grass, as she saw Enzo.

"Brina!" Enzo called out. "Where is that hybrid? Brina!" Brina reached her paw out and pulled his tail. "Ow!" He turned to see Brina giggling. "There you are, you sneaky animal. Come out of there."

Brina emerged from the grass. "Are those stars shining or what?"

"Yeah, but the night is young," Enzo said. "It's getting late, we should get some sleep."

"Yeah. Father, I've been thinking. How do we get those three hyenas to redeem themselves as part of the Pride Lands?"

Enzo scratched his neck. "I don't know. Simba and I had been talking about that."

Brina giggled. "I guess the bugs for eating wasn't enough, huh?"

"Nah, just a funny punishment I had to think of, coming from that warthog and meerkat." He then yawned. "I better get some sleep. Come on, dear."

Brina walked in the cave with Enzo for some rest.

* * *

The next morning, the sunlight shone on Brina as she slept, until she woke up yawning. She exited the cave and saw Manzi, her mate.

"Manzi, my mate! How are you?" Brina smiled.

"Just dropping by to see my mate," Manzi said. "I came to tell you that Simba got an idea for those hyenas to redeem themselves."

"He does?"

"Come on."

Brina followed Manzi to the Pride Rock. Inside, they met Simba with Shenzi, Ed, and Banzai.

"King Simba," said Brina, bowing. "What's the idea my mate has mentioned to me?"

"Glad you're here, Brina," said Simba. "I have an idea on how to earn these three hyenas' redemption to welcome them in the Pride Lands."

"I would be honored to hear it."

"I have given them an assignment to show that they can be friends to everyone. They'll have to take an exam."

"Um...exam?"

"King Simba calls it the Pride Exam," Zazu said.

"The Pride Exam?"

"The test is simple. An animal has to show loyalty, honor, respect, and protection to all other animals here in the Pride Lands. I'm not sure how to teach those hyenas, since my father doesn't trust them."

"Hey, we were loyal to Scar back then," Banzai said.

"Cut us some slack here," Shenzi said. "I mean, what's the idea here with this Pride Exam? You expect us to take this test so we can live here?"

Simba didn't respond to them, and he turned to Brina. "Brina, I'm putting you in charge of teaching those three under the Pride Exam."

This stunned Brina, as her rear dropped to the stone floor. "M-Me? But, but, I was never known about this Pride Exam since I was outside the Pride Lands! And these three were loyal to Micah! How can I even teach them?!"

"Brina, we all know what happened a month ago," said Enzo, "but we have to give them our trust. The exam is simple, but it comes with a consequence. Might these three fail the exam, they'll have no place in the Pride Lands."

Brina's ears droop, and she lowered her head. "King Simba, with all due respect, I don't think I'll ever teach them."

"I'm sure you will, Brina," said Kiara. "You've been given a home here in the Pride Lands for your good deeds. Do you think you're up to it?"

Brina looked at the lions and then at the hyenas. And then she made a grin. "Okay. I will teach those three under the Pride Exam." She then made a bow.

Simba grinned. "Very well then. The Pride Exam will start by tomorrow."

"Oh, great, now the hybrid's gonna teach us," Shenzi frowned. "I thought the king is gonna teach us. Why ask her?"

"Because she earned her place in the Pride Lands. And if you're gonna live here too, the Pride Exam will decide your redemption. But know this. Failure will result in having no place in the Pride Lands."

"Man, I still hate lions," Banzai said.

"That's too bad," Brina said, "because you'll have to get used to them anyway." She then made a smirk. "If you prefer, I can have Timon and Pumbaa bring in some bugs to fill your stomachs."

Shenzi and Banzai gagged at hearing Brina mention bugs, and Ed just rubbed his stomach.

"Okay, you win, hybrid. We'll take the Pride Exam," Shenzi said.

Brina snickered. "Works every time."

"I got sick from eating those bugs," Banzai groaned, rubbing his stomach as well.

* * *

That night, Brina and Manzi sat by the edge of Pride Rock.

"I know you can do it, Brina," said Manzi. "Those three have to learn proper respect."

"Yeah, but how come I have to teach them after all that trouble from last month? I mean, they were honor to Micah and Scar, but I don't think they'll honor me," Brina said.

"Brina dear, you'll do fine. Trust me."

Brina looked at the necklace Manzi had given her, and then she grinned. "I think you're right. I'll show them I'm their teacher."

"That a girl. I wish you good luck."

"Thank you, Manzi."

The three were watching them.

"Hey! Did you hear what that hybrid said?" Banzai asked.

"Yeah, I sure did," Shenzi said. "She's gonna be teaching us under the Pride Exam. I don't see how that's gonna have us redeem ourselves, though."

"If that hybrid knows about that stuff, maybe we should take the test. I wouldn't wanna spend the rest of my life eating those disgusting bugs!"

Brina walked ahead. "If you guys get some rest, we'll start the exam by tomorrow morning," she said.

"You're the boss, hybrid," said Shenzi.

The three headed toward the cave to sleep with Brina. Ed just giggled until Banzai slapped him on the head and said, "It's not funny, Ed."

Manzai sat there grinning, knowing that Brina's teaching will be the day for the three hyenas' redemption in the Pride Lands for when they pass the Pride Exam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Morning came in the Pride Lands, as Brina had exit the cave, yawning. She walked toward the edge of Pride Rock and made a grin. She headed back inside to meet the sleeping hyenas. "Come on, guys, today's the day," she said.

The hyenas woke up yawning.

"Come on, hybrid, can the hyena get some sleep?" Shenzi asked, yawning.

"Sorry. I promised Simba I will be teaching you guys, if you wanna pass the Pride Exam."

Banzai scratched his belly. "You didn't have to come in to wake us up," he said.

Ed snored with giggles until Shenzi nudged him. "Get up, Ed," she said.

Ed woke up yawning.

"Alright, the three of you follow me," Brina said. She walked out of the cave as the hyenas follow her. She sat by the edge while facing the three. "Now then. After the meeting with Simba yesterday, I had decided to teach you three for you to take the Pride Exam. The object of the exam is to show honor and respect to the animals in the Pride Lands and their king. Give animals respect and honesty, and show that even you can protect them. I knew what it was like back then, when I was given a home here."

"And what does it have to do with us?" Banzai asked.

"Because you won't live in the Pride Lands if you don't pass the test. That's why I'll be teaching you."

"Cut us some slack, hybrid," Shenzi said. "We're not really bad animals. We just follow orders."

"So? You can regain their trust like how I gained theirs for being an innocent animal. Now, let us begin. Start by showing your friendly side to the animals. I wouldn't want to see any trouble with the animals. You three will do fine becoming friends with the animals."

"But they all hate us," Banzai said.

"Which is why my father had told everyone about the exam, and they'll know when you become friends with them."

"Tell that to Ed. I mean, he's always the goofball."

Ed danced around like a goof, laughing.

"He could consider things easy, but I want the same from you other two."

"But Ed is gonna be hard to teach, since he doesn't talk."

"I know that, but I think he can show his friendly side as well. So please try to understand that."

"Sheesh, alright," Shenzi said. "We'll take your exam, as long as you keep those bugs away from our stomachs."

"Good luck."

* * *

The three hyenas had left the Pride Rock to start becoming friends. Some of the animals stare at them as the others glare for being Scar's minions.

"Seems they still haven't forgotten our honor to Scar these past years," Shenzi said.

"Hey, don't bring that up," Banzai said. "We promised each other that we won't speak of him. Not ever."

The three walked and stood by a rock.

"Why did we stop here?" Banzai asked.

"We wanna show that hybrid we're gonna be friends with animals," Shenzi said. "I mean, she had no idea about those years we had in the Pride Lands."

"This is stupid. I don't see how we're gonna earn our place here with all these animals."

"Hey, there's no other choice for us. Now come on."

The hyenas approach the lake to have a drink, as the other animals seem to notice. A zebra happened to notice as well. "Uh, hello," he said.

Ed waved his paw with a goofy smile.

"He said 'hello'," Banzai whispered. "What'll we do?"

"Do what the hybrid said," Shenzi whispered. Then she said to the zebra, "Uh, hey there. How are you?"

"Just getting a drink," said the zebra. "Surprised you're just getting a drink as well." He then walked off to run with the zebra pack.

"Well, that went well," Shenzi said.

"Aw, that was just luck for you," Banzai frowned.

Ed wandered off and went across the tall grass, giggling from the grass tickling his belly. He then bumped into a cheetah.

"Oh, I'm very sorry," the cheetah said. He saw Ed laughing. "Are you okay?" Ed made a silly nod. "Okay, you are. I was asking. Wait, can you speak?" Ed shook his head and giggled. "Oh, that's too bad. Say, were you one of those...?" Ed nodded before he can finish. "Oh. Oh, gee, my mate must be worried." He then took off as Ed sat there giggling.

"Ed, if you're done laughing around, we got an exam to pass," said Shenzi, showing up behind Ed. "And next time, stay with us."

* * *

Meanwhile, the lion cubs were running from Brina, as she was chasing them while laughing. She chased them to the cave, and she crawled in as soon as they were cornered.

"Get her!" a cub said.

The lion cubs tackle Brina with laughter, as she said, "Oh, no! The cubs have got me! Oh, dear! Stop it! Stop it, I say!" The cubs started tickling her. "No, sto-stop it! Hahahahaha! That tickles!"

Brina squirmed with laughter as Kiara's mate Kovu arrived, having spent his month on a trip.

"Kovu!" Kiara smiled, approaching Kovu. "You're back from your trip!"

"I had to do some training," Kovu said. "But who's that animal?"

"Our new animal Brina. It's a long story."

Brina laughed but then passed out, ending the tickling.

"Brina? Are you playing dead?" a cub asked.

Brina suddenly woke up yelling "Boo!", and the cubs yelled a bit and then laughed with her.

"Alright, everyone, break it up," said Kiara. "Brina, how are the hyenas doing?"

"Oh, they're just learning to be friends with animals," said Brina. "And who's that lion?"

"I'm Kovu," said Kovu. "I just came home from my training. What are you?"

"I'm a lyena. Half lion, half hyena."

"Does that mean you're a hybrid?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Hey, Brina, tell us your story!" the little cub smiled.

"Yeah, tell us the story!" the other cubs said.

"Oh, sorry, cubs, I have to teach the hyenas," Brina said, getting up.

"Aww, please?"

"Only when I'm not busy."

"Yeah!" The cubs cheered, leaving the cave.

"That story again? Those cubs just couldn't give a rest, could they?" Kiara asked.

"I guess not," Brina said. "But they are pretty fun."

"But how did you get to be in the Pride Lands?" Kovu asked.

"It's a long story. I can talk about it."

* * *

Throughout the day, the hyenas had been making progress of friendship, apart from a few animals refusing to befriend them for being Scar's hyenas. They even had to run away from a few rhinos who had chased them, but they manage to lose them by hiding behind a cave.

"That was some learning," Banzai panted.

"Like I said, they haven't forgotten how we served Scar," Shenzi said.

"Hey, we got something for you to have," said Timon, bringing in a leaf full of bugs.

"Yuck! Keep those away from us!" Banzai yelled.

"I'm not eating another batch of those," Shenzi added.

"Hey, if you wanna get accepted into the Pride Lands, you gotta get used to it."

Timon set the leaves on the grass, and Ed just ate some bugs, grossing Shenzi and Banzai out.

"Have a bite," said Pumbaa.

"Aw, man!" Banzai whined.

* * *

That night, the hyenas returned, rubbing their bellies from the bugs they had to eat.

"Why did we have to eat them?" Shenzi asked.

"I didn't ask if that was part of the exam," Banzai said. He gulped, covering his mouth. "I'm gonna feel that in the morning."

Ed burped and then laughed, and the other two groaned in disgust.

"You're back," Brina said. "Zazu told me about your progress. That was pretty good that you're making friends. And judging by how you're holding your bellies, I'd say you just made friends with Timon and Pumbaa."

"Hey, we didn't ask that for the exam," Shenzi groaned. "And besides, only a few of them wouldn't accept us for being Scar's minions."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll accept anytime soon. That was only part one of the exam. Tomorrow we start part two of the Pride Exam. So get some rest while you can."

"Yeah, if we could."

The hyenas went to sleep as Brina went back to her cave to sleep with Manzi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The hyenas stood by the Pride Rock as the sun rose from the horizon. Brina emerged from the cave, yawning.

"Okay, we're all awake," Shenzi said. "What's the next step?"

"The next step is to respect the animals," Brina said. "Honesty is another thing when it comes to respect. And this is the most important part about living in the Pride Lands. I should know, because I earned their trust."

"Hey, we'd love to hear that mushy stuff, but the next thing you know, we'd be going for food!" Banzai said.

"I know that. That's why we got bugs for you."

"Oh, please no!" Banzai and Shenzi whined. Ed rubbed his tummy while licking his lips. "You're gross, Ed!"

"Then if I were you, I'd stick to the exam if you wanna pass it." She then left, and the hyenas left for part two of the exam.

* * *

The hyenas went for a drink at the lake, and after a few licks, they get to see some animals.

"I don't get why the hybrid wants us to be honest with the animals," Banzai said. "It's not been in our heads."

"I think she's just getting us to change our ways, and nothing more," Shenzi said.

Ed danced on the rock and laughed.

"What are you laughing about, goofball?" Banzai said. "Come down here before you hurt yourself."

Ed looked a bit confused but then nodded and hopped off, only to land in the mud. Shenzi and Banzai laugh at that. Ed noticed this but then joined the laughter.

"Classic!" Banzai laughed.

"Alright, alright, guys," Shenzi said. "Let's think about showing respect to animals."

"Like what, ask them how delicious they are?" Banzai asked.

Shenzi slapped Banzai's face. "No, meat breath! That hybrid said we have to be respectful to the animals. Like..." She saw an ostrich in her nest. "...that ostrich over there. Watch and learn." She approached the ostrich. "Uh, hello. How are you today?" The ostrich looked at her. "Nice day, isn't it?" The ostrich got off the nest and ran away. "Hey, wait! I was only trying to be nice here!"

Banzai and Ed laughed at Shenzi's misfortune, but that angered Shenzi into storming them and slapping them across the faces.

"Shut it, you two! That was just bad luck!" Shenzi yelled. "Now come on, let's try the next one!"

"You didn't have to slap that hard," said Banzai, rubbing his cheek.

* * *

At the Pride Rock, Brina sat with the lions, as she had been told by Simba about having a group of hyenas follow her every command.

"Wait. You're saying that I will be their leader?" Brina asked. "But Micah was their leader after Scar's demise! I wouldn't wanna be their leader!"

"Brina, we all knew what the hyenas were back when Mufasa was our king," Zazu said. "But, considering how those three are to redeem themselves, King Simba assumed that the Pride Exam will decide their redemption. Besides, the hyenas were considering you to be their leader."

Brina looked a little incredulous. "They never told me that."

"You can be a much better leader to them, Brina," said Kovu, "like how I became leader of the Outsiders before Kiara stepped in."

"But they're nothing like the Pridelanders. Tell those hyenas I said these three words: count me out."

"But Brina," said Kiara. "Your teaching will make you their leader."

"But why can't I be leader of the Pridelanders?"

"They follow my every lead," Simba said. "We know you're a hybrid, but..." He then sighed. "Look, if you give them a chance to follow your every order, you could be their leader. I even heard the hyenas received the news about the Pride Exam."

"You mean the exiled ones? But how?"

"I wish I knew. But it's all up to you, Brina."

Brina pondered at the thought, considering everything she had been through last month, with Micah being leader of the hyenas, but after remembering having Shenzi, Banzai and Ed redeem themselves, she now thinks that she can be their leader. "I'll talk to them about it."

"That will help you understand," Manzi said. "I wanna be part of the team as well."

"Team? Manzi, what are you talking about?"

"Just the five of us protecting the Pride Lands."

"Make it six," Enzo said, "since I am welcome here. Think about it, Brina. Just a group of hyenas promising peace to the Pride Lands."

Brina looked at her mate, her father, and then at everyone else. Then she made a grin. "Alright," she said. "I'll consider it."

"There you go. I think you'll make a fine leader of the hyenas." He then licked his daughter's cheek.

Brina giggled, but then she frowned. "But the other hyenas in the Elephant Graveyard... what if that ends up me being their leader as well?"

The group looked at Brina.

"That's a very good question, Brina," said Kovu. "But that's up to you."

Brina looked at her own paws, and she made them into fists. "You're right. I'll do what I can to lead."

"Excellent," Zazu said. "I think you better check on the three."

* * *

Back with the trio, respecting the animals was tough, usually with animals running away from them to trying to attack them. But thankfully, they were able to make friends with the animals' little ones.

Banzai rubbed his head and said, "Oh, man. That hippo sure knew how to hit."

"No, that was a rhino," Shenzi said. "Ed was all cuckoo from the birds pecking his head."

Ed sat there with a goofy face, dizzy with a concussion. But then he babbled gibberish while pointing at Brina coming.

"Hey, it's the hybrid!" Banzai said.

Brina approached the trio. "How's your progress?" she asked. But then she noticed the trio looking discouraged. "Still trying to respect the animals?"

"Just the cubs. The other animals wouldn't appreciate our respect," Shenzi said.

Brina sighed. "Well, that can be tough. But I was thinking. Do you guys want me to be your leader?"

The trio look at each other, and then Shenzi stepped in. "We had been thinking about it. I knew we used to serve Scar and Micah, but the other hyenas had heard about the Pride Exam, and they wanna follow you as their leader."

"But how did they know about the exam?"

"I gave them the message last night," Shenzi admitted. "I told them that if we pass the Pride Exam, we'll have residence in the Pride Lands."

Brina frowned. "Why do I have to be their leader?"

"They were talking about that after Micah's demise. Apparently they were getting tired of being the exiled and wanted to redeem themselves as well to be accepted into the Pride Lands."

This made Brina's ears flick. "Redeem themselves? I thought it's just you three."

"Yeah, well, the hyenas are making consideration to be part of the Pride Lands and show that they will be loyal to that lion king," Banzai said. "I know we all hate lions, but now we just wanted to prove that we hyenas are not as bad as they thought we were, back when Scar was our leader. So what do you say, hybrid?"

Brina looked at the three. She was skeptic about bringing the hyenas back into the Pride Lands, but after hearing the story, she then crossed her arms. "That will be up to me. Anything else?"

"No. We just wanna make things clear as well," Shenzi said.

"Alright. And since you guys are having trouble, I'll help how to respect the animals, even if it takes lectures."

Shenzi made a grin. "That's good, hybrid. We'd do anything to pass the exam."

Brina spent the remaining day teaching the trio how to respect the animals in all the Pride Lands, and things all went smooth, with the animals having to apologize to the trio for their early actions and behavior.

* * *

That night, Brina went to her cave and laid her back against the wall, thinking about what Shenzi and Banzai had told her about the other hyenas receiving news about the Pride Exam. It didn't make any sense to her, since she's still skeptic about it. But then again, it's all up to her.

"Hyenas in the Pride Lands..." Brina said to herself. "I'll have to think about it." She then laid down on the ground to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The very early morning, Brina decided to drop by at the Elephant Graveyard to check on the hyenas, with her family and the trio having to attend, along with Simba and the Pridelanders. The hyenas happen to notice them arriving.

"It's the hybrid," the hyena said.

"She's here," said the other hyena.

"What's that king doing here?" another hyena added.

"Remind me why we came here?" Banzai asked.

"Hey, we're the ones who told the hybrid," Shenzi said.

"Sire? It appears they're not attacking," said Zazu.

"I'm honestly not surprised," Simba said.

Brina sat by a boulder as the other hyenas came. "You guys want me here. Here I am," she said. "But why was I given a request to lead the pack? I mean, I earned my place in the Pride Lands."

"That's why we want to follow your orders," Banzai said. "Even if you don't forgive us, we want to follow your lead. We had been thinking about you."

"You all have?"

The other hyenas spoke their agreements to Brina.

"Ever since that battle, we all wanted to do something right for once," said Shenzi, "and we can show the Pride Lands how sorry we were for our past actions. They decided they should follow your orders as our new leader. But don't get us wrong! We wanted to redeem ourselves, and the rest of the hyenas wanted to do the same."

Brina scratched her neck with her foot. "But what does it have to do with me? I did so hard to earn my place in the Pride Lands. I even refused to be part of the pack just to kill anyone."

"That's what Micah had wanted, but listen," Enzo said. "I spoke with the hyenas about your progress, and they all wanted to be like you and King Simba. And I think they'll learn the same things you taught the three. I could've been a leader myself after Micah died, but I didn't. You can be their true leader, not Scar. They wanted to be just like you, not Micah. So if you can tell them about the Pride Exam, they can show you how much progress they can make and earn their place in the Pride Lands."

"But I'm not worthy of being a hyena. I mean, I'm just a hybrid."

"No, daughter. You can be way more, and so can the hyenas. So once they earn their place in the Pride Lands, they can respect the animals just like you. And I know they will."

Enzo then raised his paw. Brina saw Manzi doing the same, and then she saw the trio lifting their paws, with Ed giggling. And then she was stunned to see all the other hyenas raising their paws.

"Sire?" Zazu asked.

"I see it too," Simba said. "Maybe they do feel sorry after all."

"King Simba?" said Brina. "I know you guys don't trust the hyenas, and I do disagree on being part of the hyena pack, but maybe they do deserve a chance. If they want me leader of the pack, then..." But then she stopped and lowered her head.

"Brina," said Simba, approaching her. "We have granted you a place in the Pride Lands. If those hyenas want to be part of the Pride Lands as well, then you'll have to teach them all under the Pride Exam. But when they don't...there will be no place for them. It's up to you, Brina."

Brina pondered about it. She then turned to the other hyenas. "Listen, everyone. For years you have lived in exile. You were exiled because you terrorized innocent animals. But I'm not like you guys, and that's just what Micah wanted me to be. If you want me to be your leader, then hear this. If you want to earn your place in the Pride Lands and do some good for a change, all you have to do is to take the Pride Exam. You won't have a place there if you fail it. And if you guys continue to be hateful predators, your lives will eventually be crushed. So let the Pride Exam decide your place. Can you do that?"

The hyenas looked at each other and then at Brina. Then they all stood up, deciding to take the Pride Exam to earn their place in the Pride Lands. Seeing this made Brina smile.

"Looks like we're not the only ones taking the exam," Banzai said.

"Hey, what are hyenas for?" Shenzi asked.

"I guess they made their choice," Manzi said.

Brina stood closer. "You're all the best. And now, everyone, it is time...to take the Pride Exam!"

The hyenas cheered for Brina, who will soon be their new leader once the Pride Exam is taken successfully.

"Oh, dear. I guess I better make arrangements so we don't screw this up," Zazu said.

"Not a problem, Zazu," said Simba. "The Pride Exam had just begun."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The group left the Elephant Graveyard, as the hyenas follow.

"Oh, don't worry, Brina," said Enzo, noticing Brina's expression. "Your role as leader of the pack can bring the era of peace if you depend on it."

"I know, father," said Brina, "but it just feel like taking my role as leader would be challenging."

"Brina, if you believe in yourself, the hyena pack will promise peace upon the Pride Lands."

Brina thought about this, and then she said, "You're right. I'll just have to be myself. And as for the Pride Exam, there's just one last thing that will have to be taken. That will be protection."

"But there's one problem. No danger has been happening since the fight," Manzi said.

"I know that."

"Enzo, I was thinking," Simba said. "Why would those hyenas want to move in to the Pride Lands and serve my every command, since they heard about the Pride Exam?"

"I believe it was from learning a lesson, Your Highness," Enzo said. "If you can't beat them, you just have to join them."

"I see. And Brina, do you think you can teach all the hyenas under the Pride Exam?"

"I can try," Brina said, "but that will be hard to do."

"I wish you good luck, child," Enzo said.

"Thank you."

* * *

After returning to the Pride Lands, Brina had taught the hyenas how to respect the animal and show honesty, as the three hyenas watch.

"Man, I can't believe that hybrid," Banzai said. "They're following her lectures smooth as a lake. I guess I'm starting to understand why we like her better as our leader."

"Yeah, probably much better than Scar and Micah," Shenzi said.

Ed nodded with a goofy laugh.

Brina walked around the Pride Lands. "Now remember to think before jumping to ideas. Show some respect to the animals," she said. She sighed from getting the other hyenas to understand the law of the Pride Lands. She walked into Pride Rock to get some rest.

"Get her!" a cub's voice said.

Brina smiled to see the cubs running toward her, and she turned to face them. The cubs tackle her, and Brina laughed as they played with her. Simba walked in to see the cubs playing.

"Isn't that nice?" Nala asked. "Those cubs always play with Brina ever since that day."

"Yeah," said Simba. "She may be different, but she's got a big heart."

The cubs tickle Brina to make her laugh.

"Alright, cubs, break it up," Nala said, shooing the cubs off Brina. "I've seen your progress out there, Brina. I still can't believe they request you to be their leader."

"Yeah, that was strange," Brina said.

"But nevertheless, everyone is supporting you all the way."

"Hey, Brina, tell us!" the cub said.

"Yeah, tell us!" the other cubs added.

"I told you kids about how I earned my place," Brina chuckled, "and now you want me to tell about the hyenas wanting to join me?"

"Yes, yes!" the cubs said, excited.

"Okay, everyone." She sat up to tell the cubs about the hyenas.

* * *

At the Pride Lands, the Pridelanders were watching the hyenas, making sure they follow every step of the Pride Exam. Zazu had to check for any suspicious behavior, but was a little surprised to find none. Then he heard some cawing sounds, and he saw a flock flying in. But not just any flock; a flock of hungry vultures!

"Oh, no! They're back!" Zazu cried, flying fast toward the Pride Rock to alert Simba. "Sire! The vultures are heading for the Pride Lands!"

"Everyone move out!" Simba said. "Get the little ones to safety!"

"What's going on?" Brina asked.

"It's those vultures," Zazu said. "King Mufasa had them banished from the Pride Lands for trying to eat the animals when they swarm the land. They had not been seen since Mufasa's victory, until now."

"Oh, dear."

"But Brina, perhaps this can be your chance for the hyenas to redeem themselves. Think you can do it?"

Brina looked at Zazu, and then she thought, _"He's right. This could be the chance for the hyenas to pass the Pride Exam by knowing the last step. That last step is protection!"_ She then said, "Yes, Zazu. I will do the honor, for the future of the Pride Lands!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

At the Pride Lands, the vultures swarm in with the cawing, going to attack the animals. The Pridelanders move out to attack the vultures away, as some of them roar.

Brina jumped on a rock and said to the hyenas, "Listen up! The final step of the Pride Exam has begun! With the vultures swarming to attack the animals, Pride Lands is in danger! But as a team, we can fight the vultures out! Now let's go!"

The hyenas spread about to help fight the vultures.

"This one's on me!" said Shenzi, kicking a vulture trying to eat her.

Pumbaa and Timon ran from the two vultures going to eat them. One vulture opened its eat to bite Timon, but Banzai tackled it to the ground, as Brina jumped with a roar to tackle the other.

"Brina!" Pumbaa said.

"Go! I'll hold it off!" Brina said.

But Timon was suddenly grabbed by a vulture, and it flew off. "Hey, let me go!" he yelled.

"Timon!" Brina said.

Shenzi ran on a small hill and tackled the vulture, forcing it to drop Timon. Brina jumped and caught Timon with her mouth before putting him on the ground.

"What are the hyenas doing here?" Timon asked.

"They wanna redeem themselves and coexist with the lions," Brina said. "But I can't explain much!" She ran to fight the other vultures.

Zazu flew away from the vultures, but one grabbed him and flew off.

"Zazu!" Simba said.

Banzai climbed up a tree using his claws and tackled the vulture holding Zazu and bit its leg, forcing it to release Zazu.

"I never thought they'd see the truth," Zazu said as he flew off.

Ed jumped on a vulture that was chasing some lion cubs, and a few hyenas attack the vultures trying to do the same.

Kovu and Kiara fought some vultures, but Kovu tripped over and rolled down a hill. Some of the vultures swoop down to attack, but Kiara scared them away with a roar.

Brina fought some vultures as she looked at the hyena pack, seeing that they're protecting the animals. She smiled, satisfied at seeing how they followed her order. But suddenly, some of the vultures flew down toward her, going to attack her.

"Yaaaaah!" Pumbaa said as he charged toward the vultures.

"Get out of here!" Timon yelled.

The vultures flew away. Brina got up to see her friends.

"We owe you one, Brina," said Timon.

Rafiki fought some vultures with kung fu. One vulture grabbed him and flew off, but he whacked it with his staff, making it drop him.

Manzi fought some vultures, but the two grabbed his arms and flew off with him. "hey, let me go!" he shouted.

Enzo jumped off the Pride Rock and tackled the vultures holding Manzi, and they all fell to the ground. Manzi bit one vulture's leg to make it release him, and he hit another one with his paw.

The vultures left as Enzo helped Manzi up. "Those vultures are obsessed with food," he said.

"Tell me about it," Manzi said.

The vultures started retreating and fled the Pride Lands. The hyenas laugh and cheer victoriously.

"Yeah! How do you bird brains like that?!" Shenzi laughed.

"So long, birds!" Banzai added. "No food for you!"

Ed hopped on his back legs, laughing.

"So much for those vultures," Kovu said.

"That'll teach them not to ruin the very peace in the Pride Lands," Kiara said.

Simba checked the entire ground of the Pride Lands. He made a grin, seeing that no one else was hurt or taken away. "Brina!" he called out.

Brina heard Simba and approached him on the hill. "King Simba sir?" she asked.

"Your pack has helped us fight those vultures away. I couldn't be more proud of you teach them under the Pride Exam."

Brina smiled, but then she realized something. "Speaking of the Pride Exam, is it over?"

Simba made a grin. "I'll make a decision tonight, considering all that has happened."

Brina fell a little confused but then smiled and bowed to Simba. "Yes, King Simba."

"What happened? Did we pass?" Banzai asked.

"We might have," Shenzi said. "I have a feeling this was all that hybrid wanted us to do. After all, those vultures we fought weren't so smart."

"And man, they're ugly!" Banzai and Shenzi said.

Then the three laughed, with Ed kicking his feet.

* * *

That night, everyone gathered round at the Pride Rock, going to hear Simba's announcement.

Simba sat by the Pride Rock, with the hyena pack. And he began his speech.

"During my father's time as king, you hyenas have been nothing but trouble to the Pride Lands. But today, you have all redeemed yourselves by saving everyone from the invading vultures and showing respect to everyone. And for that, you have all passed he Pride Exam. It is decided that you have all earned your place here in the Pride Lands, for the peace in all Pride Lands and all the years to come!"

The hyenas cheered for earning their place in the Pride Lands. Ed whimpered and then hugged Shenzi and Banzai while crying.

"Aw, don't beat yourself up, Ed," Banzai said.

Brina felt happy at seeing the hyenas pass the Pride Exam, thereby coexisting with the lions. "King Simba," she said to Simba, "I am deeply grateful for your decision."

Simba nodded and said, "It was also thanks to you for teaching them under the Pride Exam, to help them get along with all the other animals and follow your every order."

"I'm so proud of you, Brina," said Enzo, nuzzling Brina.

"I think you'll make a fine leader of the pack in my book," Manzi added, "better than that stupid Micah."

Rafiki approached Brina and said, "It's time to show the hyenas your leadership, Brina."

Brina smiled. She turned to the hyena pack, as they look onto her. Then she let out a roar, and all the other hyenas did the same, honoring Brina as their new leader.

* * *

The next morning, Brina sat on the edge of Pride Rock, watching the hyenas getting together with the lions and the animals. Manzi approached her and sat next to her.

"You did it, Brina," said Manzi. "Your teaching has taught those hyenas how to be part of the Pride Lands. Without that, the Pride Exam wouldn't be a success."

"I did?" Brina asked. She then looked at Shenzi, Banzai and Ed playing with the baby animals, and then she smiled. "Yeah. I did it."

Brina and Manzi watch the entire Pride Lands, happy to see the peace the hyenas have given to all the animals for today, tomorrow, and the future.


End file.
